


Harry's Animagus

by DalekEmpire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry is an unregistered Animagus, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekEmpire/pseuds/DalekEmpire
Summary: Just a short story about Harry would want his Animagus form. Sirius is well and living along with Remus. This fic takes place when Harry is around four or five. ((Wolfstar has custody over him and they reside in Grimmauld Place)).Chaos ensues





	Harry's Animagus

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this short story! I'm only planning on doing this as a one-shot, but I'd be willing to continue.

Harry giggled as Sirius shifted in to his Animagus form while cuddling. The dog was almost two times the size of the little boy and covered in long black fur. He gave a small exited bark as Harry pet him on the head. Remus was sitting at the bar counter watching the two with stars in his eyes. Harry rolled on top of the dog and fell in to the crevices pushing Sirius off the couch.  
Both black haired boy's laughed, Harry's sounded like bells, while Sirius sounded like he was barking with water in his mouth. Unable to take the assualt on his lungz for much longer he re-formed in to a human and began cackling at the strain in his back. "I wanna change too!" Harry exclaimed jumping down on to Sirius. Sirius's eyes shone with mischief as he glanced at Moony.  
"Sirius no" the man said simply. "Sirius yes!" He exclaimed as he pulled himself off and carefully sat Harry on the couch before sprinting for the Black Family Library. "Moony?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side, his bottom lip stuck out a little as his large dazzling green eyes stared up at his. He groaned and tried to look away from the pleading child. "Dad!" He exclaimed. That's it, Harry's final weapon. The Excalibur to his dark beast.  
He looked down to see the child sat down on the couch his arms pressed against the side as his legs lay stretched out. "You are lucky I love you." Remus said walking around the counter and scooping up the child and nuzzling their noses together. Remus gave a crooked smile while Harry beamed at the werewolf. Sirius decided it was time to come barreling in to the living room an infectious grin plastered on his face.


End file.
